


Intersections

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 2nd year OT3, Fluff, Multi, Police officers, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: Umi, who has always been alone, is suddenly joined by 2 new recruits at her police station in Akihabara.(And she likes them a bit too much.)





	1. background information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updated as I upload things.  
> Background information on the AU I wasn't able to sneak in the actual stories  
> I know this is messy but I just want to get the information out there first

**SECOND YEARS (police)**

Disclaimer: I know nothing about the inner workings of police stations or anything. And in real life, I don't really trust the police

For about 4-5 years, Umi was the sole officer in Akihabara. Fairly peaceful, nothing major, but she's very lonely, so when these young recruits come along she wants to spoil them.

Honoka and Kotori are fresh out of police academy and are super excited to start work, but they just end up being assigned to a small country town. Soft and mostly peaceful police gays. 


	2. background information

The three of them work surprisingly well, for people who have only known each other for a month.

Maybe it’s because Umi tries to be hard on the new recruits, but she keeps failing. She thinks it’s because they are absolutely adorable and that she might not ever have to feel lonely with the two of them here. She makes instant coffee for the first time in her 28-year life for the two of them and although it tastes disgusting, they both thank her for it. The first time they have patrol together, they end the night in front of her house and eat dinner in front of her crappy TV. She shouts at her cat a lot, and the other two think it is hilarious. Despite a 4 year old age difference, she’s relaxed around them.

Maybe it’s because Honoka is so obviously _excited_ to work at the station, and gives her all to everything. On the first day of work, she poses in front of the sign ‘AKIHABARA POLICE STATION’ and demands they take a picture of her. On the second day of work, she jams a sheet of paper while printing paperwork and is absolutely heartbroken. When it finally un-jams, she high fives all of them. They laugh until their sides hurt. Her energy is infectious. During an all-nighter, she is the last one to fall asleep, and shouts bad puns at the others to wake them up. She loves bread a little too much, and Umi makes it a habit to buy her some every morning.  

And maybe-just _maybe-_ it’s because Kotori is so sweet and so determined. Honoka and Umi both agree her smile lights up the room. It’s easier to wake up at 6 in the morning when you remember she’ll be there, maybe with more crappy instant coffee, but it’s the thought that counts, right? She hugs a lot, and she’s soft. On rainy days, she never fails to bring umbrellas. Her passion is almost scary, and her face lights up when they have patrol every morning and evening and is the first one out the door. She persuades Umi, who strongly dislikes popular music, to let her listen to Aquors in the office every Wednesday. It turns out she is very good at persuading people.

And maybe that’s why they’re all kind of perfect for each other.

 


End file.
